


as long as our forever

by cicadoidea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confusion, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadoidea/pseuds/cicadoidea
Summary: “Although, it might be really cool to have the ceremony on the castle-ship. Do you think we can get everyone together there? Maybe Allura can land it somewhere cool. I bet Coran has some tricks up his sleeve. I’m gonna ask him if we can use the lasers as fireworks- ow! What was that for?!”“Lance, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Keith tucked his legs back under his chair from nailing Lance in the shin.Lance is planning their wedding. Keith has no idea why.





	as long as our forever

**Author's Note:**

> cards on the table i wrote this rly fast bc i was So Done with my day, and was struck with inspiration for something fluffy. Which is odd bc i havent written anything in 1000 years. but i thought, hey. lets post it. what the heck.
> 
> also theyre visiting earth for their anniversary

“So,” Lance said, plopping down at the kitchen table with the scrape of a chair and the clatter of his coffee mug on the surface, “about our wedding. I was thinking, if we’re doing it in Cuba it’d be best to do it at the start of the year because the weather’s nicest. I don’t want to get rained out or anything, and…” 

Keith lifted his head from his arms and blinked dumbly at his rambling boyfriend for a very long moment. He was still somewhat tired and hungover from their anniversary celebrations last night. And a little sore.

Eventually, the actual meaning of his words started filtering in. 

“Lance.” 

Lance put down his mug to gesticulate some effect or another.

“Lance?” Keith leaned into his palm to hide the amusement creeping onto his face. 

“Although, it might be really cool to have the ceremony on the castle-ship. Do you think we can get everyone together there? Maybe Allura can land it somewhere cool. I bet Coran has some tricks up his sleeve. I’m gonna ask him if we can use the lasers as fireworks- ow! What was that for?!”

“Lance, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Keith tucked his legs back under his chair from nailing Lance in the shin.

For several beats they stared at each other in confused silence.

Then, “Oh.” Lance’s blinked rapidly, eyelashes fluttering. “Huh?”

“Like I said, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Keith smirked at Lance’s dumbfounded expression and leaned back in his seat, sipping his own coffee. He quickly set it down again, nose wrinkled since it’d gone cold. “Besides, we’re not even engaged. Why would we plan a wedding?”

Keith suppressed a soft snort when Lance’s eyebrows shot into his hairline, practically making liftoff. 

“Huh.” He said again, intelligently. He leaned back into his own chair without taking his eyes off of Keith’s face for a second.  
What was he looking for? Crap, did he miss something again? Was there a punchline here? It’s not like they hadn’t talked about marriage before, but it had always been in the context of some distant future. 

Keith was pulled from his growing concern by Lance vaulting himself from his chair with another much louder cry of “ _Oh!_ ” and scrambling into the next room.

“What?” He started to get up as if to follow, but Lance was already walking back in. He was clutching the jacket he’d worn last night, likely forgotten in the doorway or over the back of the couch. 

“I knew I forgot something last night.” He said casually, sitting back down and digging around in the pockets with his tongue sticking out a little- first inside, then outside, then the inside ones again before finding whatever it was he was looking for.

Keith opened his mouth to make a snarky quip that would usually be interjected here, but suddenly he had no room in his head to worry about words or what his expression was doing because- because, Lance’s hand emerged from one of the pockets of his jacket holding a small, square box. 

“Okay, so I clearly messed up the order some- but my mom always did say I was original.” He laughed, but the excitement and bravado from before were tinged with shyness and embarrassment. He was turning the box over and over in his long fingers, the movement drawing Keith’s eyes like a magnet. Hypnotising.

When it was clear Keith wasn’t going to respond immediately, Lance scooted his chair closer until they were all but pressed against each other. “It was supposed to be suave and romantic, I swear I had it all planned.” His mouth quirked, teasing good-naturedly “Of course, you had to come along as usual and throw a wrench in my plans with your Keithy hotness.” 

Keith met Lance’s gaze finally, brows knitted. His face was heating up. He felt his heart pick up its pace as if it had to work to keep up with the emotions coursing through him. If this was a prank or if he was misinterpreting, he was going to kick somebodys ass. Maybe Lance’s. Maybe his own. Probably a punching bag.

“Okay. Keith.” The look on Lance’s face was one of the most serious he had ever seen, but somehow the fondness in his eyes dominated. He laid a hand on Keith’s knee, offering the box with the other. “Will you marry me?”

He swore he stopped breathing for a minute. Then he blinked, and slowly lowered his forehead onto Lance’s shoulder. His mind was racing. He believed it because he knew Lance loved him and he loved Lance, and had for so, so long- but somehow he still barely believed it. 

“...Keith?” There was a gentle clack of the infamous box being set on the table, and then he felt Lance’s warm hand smoothing up and down his arm. “You in there? Did I- _oh my god_ , I broke my boyfriend. Please answer me, Keith, I know I’m doing a great job playing it cool over here but I’m actually dying.”

Unbidden, an (honestly kind of ugly) snort-laugh found its way out of him to interrupt his increasingly frantic boyfriends pleas. It was like a dam broke. Keith was laughing- giggling almost uncontrollably. He kind of felt like he was outside himself because he felt so surreally happy and shocked.

Huh, beside himself. He was beside himself with joy. Guess that’s what that means.

It didn’t take long for him to throw his arms around his now-fiance and pull him as close as physically possible, the breathy remnants of laughter smothered into Lance’s neck.

And Lance was laughing too now, small and uncertain but he held Keith anyway. One hand on his shoulder blade, the other cradling the back of his head. 

“Yeah,” he finally managed. 

“Yeah?” Lance parroted in what sounded suspiciously like disbelief.

Keith lifted his head to press a kiss to his face. It landed a whole inch short of his mouth, so he tried again- and again, for good measure. 

Lance was laughing now for real. He hugged Keith tighter and tried to pepper him with kisses too, which ended up being hilariously uncoordinated.

Eventually, they settled down and just sat there, Lance with his face pressed to Keith’s crown. Keith breathed in deep, taking in the reality that they were going to be husbands. He wasn’t great at romance, complex and strong emotions were overwhelming, and he knew he could be awkward and stubborn. But this- this meant Lance wanted forever. Or as long as their forever was. 

Keith felt like his heart was filled up with molten gold or something that would be less painful than actual molten gold. Something that would make you feel warm and steady and buzzing with enough excitement to fall apart all in one.

“Okay, so.” Lance started, because of course he did. “What do you think, should we get married on the castle-ship or Cuba or somewhere else?”

Keith huffed, smiling into Lance’s neck. “Land the ship in Cuba? No fireworks.”

“What? Aw, come on! That’d be the best part!"


End file.
